Tir an airm
by Moirrey
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please read and review. Let me know what you think.


It started on a sultry summer night, at 22.05 PM precisely.

After an exhausting, wish-filled day with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda decided to have some well-deserved rest in Fairy World. It was unusually hot.

The sound of laughing and chatting fairies, together with the whistling of birds sounded through the night. A gentle breeze added to the pleasant feeling. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Finally.

Wanda stretched languidly on a graffiti clad bench that had once been off-white. Next to her, Cosmo was having a 'conversation' with his nickel, Phillip. As strange as this once seemed, Wanda now found this very endearing. He looked so carefree! Besides, she was positive that Phillip was just another phase in his life, like his edible watch, his attempts to teach frogs how to play cricket, and his ambition to paint under water.

Cosmo was a fairy of many interests, and he'll always find something new. Wanda continued to watch everyone go about, glad she didn't have to do anything anymore, and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sheer tranquility of it all.

However, as all good things, it did not last long.

A sudden scream broke the silence. It didn't appear to be a scream of joy, and Wanda got up from the bench quickly. She held her wande defensively in front of Cosmo, like a sword. At the sound of more yelps and screams Cosmo got up as well, nearly dropping Phillip in the process.

Wanda looked around almost frantically. 'What's going on?' Cosmo asked. He sounded frightened and all Wanda could think of, was hold him in her arms. From the corner of her eye Wanda saw several pixies flying trough the suddenly dark sky, their faces expressionless as always.

Pixies weren't a rare sight in Fairy World, however they were strongly disliked. And that was an understatement.

More screams coming from the streets broke Wanda's busy train of thoughts. That, and the sight of a young fairy falling to the ground. He was shaking heavily and appeared to be bleeding.

In the hoards of panicking fairies rushing side to side, Wanda immediately spotted someone in particular. It was Juan, and he was on his knees in the middle of the street amongst several other fairies. He was holding his wand, which was glowing eerily, before bursting into flames. When he saw Wanda and Cosmo, a spark of hope appeared into his eyes.

Wanda rushed to his side, followed by Cosmo. One of the things she loved most about him was his good heart. Even if he disliked someone, Cosmo would still help that person and forget about the past, that's just how he is.

Wanda offered him a weak smile which Cosmo returned, after helping Juan up. 'Hey. Are you all right?'

Cosmo found it very difficult to speak. He really had to push the words out, probably from shock.

Juan nodded. 'Yes, I think so…but my wand, it's just...gone...how did that happen?'

Just as Wanda opened her mouth to say something, the exact same thing seemed to be happening her and Cosmo.

Their wands were glowing bright red, and caught fire. They released them quickly, so they wouldn't get burnt themselves, and they weren't the only ones. Around them more fairies lost their wands in the exact same way. The symbol of fairy magic caught fire, and then just ceased to exist. But that wasn't the only problem. They seemed to _change_.

'Wanda, I'm scared.' Wanda put her arm around Cosmo. 'I know sweetie.' And almost inaudibly she whispered 'me too.'

The air seemed heavier, and filled with a strong metallic scent.

'Could it be some kind of magic?' said Juan hesitatingly. Wanda shook her head. 'Not our own. This is nothing like it, believe me.'

More pixies had appeared.

'Do you think they have anything to do with all this?' This time Cosmo answered, sounding more serious than ever before. 'I'm almost certain that they have started this.'

Jorgen von strangle, the strong fairy now looked quite pale and shocked. No one blamed him.

'Come to the town square as soon as possible, for the announcement.' '_Hurry_!'Jorgen nearly hissed the last word. After delivering the message he left, as silently as he had come.

Wanda didn't know what was in store for them at the town square, but she didn't think it was a good thing. Somehow, she _knew_ it.

* * *

Hey everyone! 

Please tell me what you think of this first chapter! I have more where that came from, and don't worry, everything will be explained. Please review; let me know if you like it, ok?

Luv , Moirrey xxx


End file.
